Warisan
by amka
Summary: L... Rambutmu sehitam cincau hitam, matamu sehitam kaos hitam, kulitmu seputih susu putih... betapa aku ingin memiliki hartamu... wait, what?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: TSUGUMI OHBA * TAKESHI OBATA**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, DKK**

* * *

><p><strong>WARISAN<strong>

**.**

"Raito," Soichiro Yagami menatap putranya dengan pandangan serius. Raito yang sebelumnya sedang membaca majalah remaja langganan adiknya (bagian 'Zodiak Kamu Hari Ini'. _By the way_, Pisces bakalan menemukan jodohnya kalau sudah tepat pada waktunya) mendongakkan kepala berambut cokelatnya ke ayahnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Mereka sekeluarga sedang mendiskusikan masalah serius yang menyangkut masa depan keluarga Yagami. Sachiko, ibunda tercinta, duduk disebelah ayahnya dan sedang menuang teh panas (tanpa gula, bukan karena mereka sok diet tanpa gula karena takut terkena diabetes tapi emang nggak punya duit buat beli gula) ke keempat cangkir tahan banting untuk menemani rapat keluarga kali ini. Sayu, adik tercinta, duduk di sebelah Raito dan mencoba membalik majalahnya untuk mengetahui kabar terbaru dari boyband idolahnya, Sm*sh. Mereka berempat duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Kita harus cepat memikirkan rencana baru kali ini setelah kamu memporak-porandakan rencana yang kemaren," kata Soichiro lebai masih dengan menatap Raito dengan tajam.

Raito yang sudah selesai melihat zodiaknya dengan agak jengkel karena kata zodiaknya dia akan mengalami kejadian yang buruk tapi tetap bahagia, balas menatap ayahnya dengan cemberut.

"Tapi Ayah, itu bukan salahku. Masak kita baru kenal kok ngajak tidur? Emang dia keong racun ya?" balas Raito jengkel.

"_Dasar kau keong racun, baru kenal kok ngajak tidur_..." Sayu yang memang bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi dangdut dengan goyangan ngulek sambal colek bernyanyi seolah-olah menjadi _backsound._

"Diam Sayu. Hidup memang harus ada pengorbanan Raito, kamu kan memang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya Teru Mikami wajar dong kalau dia ngajak tidur," Soichiro memberitahu anaknya kemudian menyeruput teh-nya yang bebas gula.

"Tapi Ayah, seharusnya kan harus menikah dulu baru ngajak tidur. Logikanya kan begitu," kata Raito.

"_Cinta ini, kadang-kadang tak ada logika..._" Sayu yang masih menganggap dirinya penyanyi, kembali menyanyi.

"Sayu, diam dulu. Kalau kamu tidak mau dengan Teru Mikami, masa depan kita akan terancam Raito, ter-an-cam. Teru Mikami adalah orang paling kaya di negeri ini kamu bisa membayangkan berapa banyak uangnya, berapa banyak rumahnya, berapa banyak mobilnya, berapa banyak uang yang bisa kamu peroleh dari dia. Ini demi keluarga Raito, demi keluarga," rupanya Soichiro punya kebiasaan mengulang-ulang kalimat.

"Yaaah... sudah terlambat. Kita harus mencari orang lain." jawab Raito enteng.

"_Hei kenapa kamu kalau nonton dangdut sukanya bilang..._"

"DIAM!" Raito dan Soichiro kompak menyuruh diam Sayu.

Sejak semua para kriminal diseluruh dunia meninggal dengan ganjil gara-gara serangan jantung, Soichiro yang adalah ketua NPA menganggur karena tidak ada kerjaan. Aizawa yang juga sama-sama bekerja di NPA selama menganggur ini beralih menjadi koki di restoran Afrika dekat rumahnya sementara Matsuda membuka rental PS di rumahnya. Jadi selama masih belum ada kriminal yang bisa ditangkap Soichiro menyuruh (baca: memaksa) Raito untuk mencari orang-orang kaya untuk diajak berkencan dan agar bisa menanggung biaya hidup keluarga Yagami.

Dengan rambut cokelat Raito yang lembut, mata yang juga berwarna cokelat, kulit yang juga kecokelatan, Raito menjadi seperti _Gingerbread Man _raksasa yang bisa kentut. Eh maksudnya Raito dapat dengan mudah menjaring wanita-wanita dan juga pria-pria masuk kedalam pesonanya, dan dengan sedikit trik Raito juga dapat dengan mudah menjaring duit orang-orang (tidak) beruntung itu kedalam dompetnya. Sebelumnya Raito mengencani artis pendatang baru Misa Amane yang sangat tergila-gila pada Raito sampai tidak sadar kalau dia cuma dimanfaatkan. Setelah ayahnya tau kalau orang terkaya di negeri ini adalah Teru Mikami, Soichiro langsung menyuruh Raito untuk memutuskan Misa Amane dan mulai mendekati Teru Mikami.

Seperti sudah diduga Teru Mikami juga langsung tertarik kepada Raito sampai langsung mau mengajak Raito menikah, Soichiro yang mendengar berita ini langsung lonjak-lonjak kegirangan seperti anak SD yang tau bakal pulang pagi. Tapi Raito yang masih belum mau menikah dulu menolak lamaran Teru dan menyebabkan ayahnya marah-marah. Jadi akhirnya karena itulah mereka duduk diruang keluarga dengan teh tanpa gula untuk mencari orang lain yang akan menjadi incaran Raito.

Sachiko, yang tidak begitu tertarik dengan Misi Mencari Orang Untuk Raito Agar Bisa Diambil Duitnya (atau lebih singkatnya MMOURABDD), menyalakan TV untuk menonton acara gosip sore kesukaanya. Ternyata acara gosip itu sedang menyiarkan berita seorang pengusaha muda yang akan membuka perusahaanya di negeri ini. Beberapa wartawan sedang mewawancarai pengusaha muda tampan berambut hitam yang gosipnya mempunyai kekayaan yang bisa dibuat untuk membeli sebuah negara itu.

"Hussh... hussh... diam dulu semuanya," Sachiko menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya dan matanya terfokus di layar TV. Raito dan Soichiro yang sebelumnya masih berdiskusi panas (karena kipas anginnya tidak dinyalakan) dan Sayu yang masih menyanyi ria, menoleh ke arah Sachiko. Kemudian mereka sama-sama menatap layar TV.

"L, kenapa anda ingin membuka perusahaan anda di negeri ini?" salah seorang wartawan bertanya dan menyodorkan mik-nya ke wajah pengusaha muda tersebut.

Pengusaha muda tersebut yang diketahui bernama L Lawliet dari tulisan di depan dadanya, **'L LAWLIET, PENGUSAHA MUDA, BILYUNER, SUKA YANG MANIS-MANIS' **dengan ngemut lolipop menjawab:

"Emmm..." L kelihatan berpikir sambil menaruh jempolnya di bibir, "karena pingin aja." jawabnya enteng.

_Awkward silence_.

"Lalu L, apakah anda juga akan mencari pendamping hidup di negeri ini? Karena dengar-dengar anda belum mempunyai pasangan," seorang wartawan perempuan bertanya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke arah L.

L ngemut lolipop nya lama sebelum menjawab:

"Tau ah gelap."

_More awkward silence._

"Maaf teman-teman wartawan, L harus istirahat." Seorang kakek tua mencoba mengajak L masuk kedalam limusin hitam mengkilap yang sudah menanti dan menerobos gerombolan wartawan yang masih mau mewawancarai L.

Sementara L sudah masuk ke limusinnya yang mengkilap para wartawan masih teriak-teriak menanyakan pertanyaan.

"L, ini perusahaan anda yang keberapa?"

"L, itu kalo beli lolipop dimana?"

"L, anda masih kerabat dekat sama panda ya?"

"L, anda kalau kedip berapa kali setahun?"

"L, bagaimana keadaan Dul?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang tidak akan dijawab oleh L karena dia sudah aman di dalam limusinnya yang akan membawanya ke tempat istirahatnya (bukan yang terakhir).

Kemudian adegan berganti ke pembawa acara wanita yang berwajah menor dan memberitahu para pemirsa kalau L akan mengadakan _opening_ perusahaan barunya besok di hotel bintang lima. Dan kemudian iklan mi goreng.

Ke empat Yagami saling pandang sebelum Soichiro berkata,

"Apa kalian memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Soichiro manatap Raito, Raito menatap Sayu, Sayu menatap Sachiko, Sachiko menatap Soichiro, kemudian lampu padam dan hanya ada cahaya senter yang menyinari muka mereka dari bawah dan keempatnya lalu ketawa jahat.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! L LAWLIET, KAU ADALAH KORBAN SELANJUTNYA!"

* * *

><p>Apa yang akan terjadi pada L?<p>

Apa benar L masih kerabatan sama panda?

Dan berapa kalikah L berkedip selama setahun?

Nantikan di Warisan selanjutnya...

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: TSUGUMI OHBA * TAKESHI OBATA**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, DKK**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARISAN<strong>

"Ibu, kelihatannya kita tidak memerlukan lipstik," protes Raito saat ibunya membuka tutup lipstik merah menyala dan hendak di oleskan ke bibir Raito.

Saat mereka sudah mendapatkan korban baru untuk MMOURABDD yaitu pengusaha muda L Lawliet yang kebetulan sedang membuka perusahaan barunya di sini, ke empat Yagami langsung cepat-cepat membuat rencana agar L Lawliet bisa terjaring pesona Raito (dan agar keluarga Yagami bisa mendapatkan uang L). Jadinya saat mereka tau saat akan ada _opening_ perusahaan barunya L Lawliet, tugas Sachiko dan Sayu lah yang akan membuat Raito tampil cantik.

Jadi hari ini, hari L Lawliet akan membuka perusahaan barunya mereka berempat sedang berada di kamar Raito untuk mempersiapkan Raito. Sachiko dan Sayu sedang me-_makeup_ Raito sementara Soichiro menyiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan Raito.

Sebenarnya _opening_ perusahaan ini yang diundang hanya kalangan terbatas, dan tentu saja sebenarnya Raito tidak mendapatkan undangan untuk datang, tapi untungnya Raito tidak hanya cantik tapi juga mempunyai IQ yang tinggi, jadi dia bisa meng-_hack_ daftar undangan jadi namanya juga termasuk salah satu undangan.

Soichiro menyiapkan alat-alat mata-mata yang biasanya beliau pakai kalau sedang ada tugas jadi mereka bisa memata-matai Raito dan mencegah Raito menggagalkan rencana kali ini. Jadi nanti Raito akan menggunakan kamera kecil yang akan dipasang tersembunyi di bajunya untuk melihat keadaan dan Raito juga akan menggunakan alat di telinganya agar Soichiro bisa membisikkan perintah-perintah padanya.

Raito yang sudah mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya malam ini hendak di pakein lipstik tapi dia menolak.

"Kamu harus tampil cantik malam ini Raito agar L Lawliet cepat jatuh cinta sama kamu dan kita mendapatkan uangnya," kata Sachiko menjambak rambut cokelat Raito agar anak itu diam dan kepalanya tidak goyang-goyang.

"_Kamu cantik...cantik... dari hatimu..._" biasalah Sayu.

"Tapi Ibu, Ibu emangnya nggak sadar ya kalau aku ini cowok? Dan selama ini Ibu nyebut diri Ibu, ibuku?" kata Raito yang masih mencoba mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar tidak ada warna merah menyala di bibirnya nanti.

"Iya, tapi nanti bakalan kelihatan lebih cantik kalau kamu pakai lipstik. Nanti kalau misalnya disana ada artis atau model atau pemain sinetron yang lebih cantik dari kamu bagaimana? Kalau misalnya nanti L Lawliet lebih milih mereka daripada kamu bagaimana? Sia-sia dong kita buang keringat untuk nyusun rencana kali ini," ceramah Sachiko.

"Mana kita tau kalau misalnya L Lawliet itu gay?" kata Raito.

Sachiko kelihatan berpikir. "Iya juga sih, kalau misalnya dia gay kan lebih baik kamu gini aja. Oke deh nggak usah pake lipstik." Dan dengan itu lipstik merah menyala itu kembali ke tempat semula dengan aman dan Raito menarik napas lega.

"_You know me so well... girl I need you... girl I love you... girl I heart you..._"

**.**

**.**

"Ingat Raito, kamu harus menunjukkan sikap kamu yang paling manis kepada L Lawliet. Semakin cepat dia menyukai kamu semakin baik. Kamu sebaiknya menuruti apa kata dia dan jangan membantah. Mengerti?" Soichiro memberikan saran kepada Raito saat mereka sudah sampai di depan hotel tempat L Lawliet akan membuka perusahaan barunya.

"Seratus delapan puluh sembilan," balas Raito.

"Apa? Kamu kenapa Raito?" Soichiro mulai panik dan mengguncang-guncang pundak Raito, jangan-jangan Raito kesurupan kuntilanak yang lagi belajar berhitung lagi. "Jawab Raito! Raito! Raito!"

"Selama perjalanan dari rumah ke hotel tadi ayah sudah ngomong kalimat itu sebanyak seratus delapan puluh sembilan kali, mau tambah satu lagi biar pas seratus sembilan puluh?" kata Raito ditengah guncangan di pundaknya, untung tadi dia belum makan malam kalau sudah berarti dia tidak akan makan lagi.

"Oh." kata Soichiro dan melepaskan pundak Raito. "Baiklah, cepat masuk nanti kamu ketinggalan acaranya."

"Oke." Raito keluar dari mobil dan merapikan bajunya yang kusut sehabis dipakai duduk, melambai ke ayahnya dan masuk ke hotel bintang lima yang sudah banyak dipenuhi undangan lain.

Saat masuk ke dalam (setelah tanda tangan di buku tamu tentunya) Raito melihat L Lawliet sedang duduk sendirian di tengah-tengah hotel dengan banyak kue-kue, permen, cokelat, pie, cupcake, brownies, dan makanan manis lainnya di depan mejanya sementara dia sedang memakan kue stroberi.

"Kesempatan emas," gumam Raito dan dia menghampiri L dengan menunjukan wajah ter_cute_nya.

"Hai," sapa Raito sambil tersenyum manis saat dia sudah sampai di depan L.

L yang sebelumnya nggak peduli dengan dunia sekelilingnya dan asik makan makanan manisnya mendongak saat ada suara yang menyapanya.

Disana, berdiri di depannya sosok manusia paling mengangumkan yang pernah L lihat. Tiba-tiba L lupa dengan rasa enak dan manis kue stroberi yang tadi dimakannya dan tiba-tiba punya perasaan kuat ingin mencicipi bagiamana rasa orang di depannya ini agak aneh.

"Hai," Raito mencoba lagi karena L hanya menatapnya dan muntah pelangi.

"_Raito itu L Lawliet kenapa?" _Soichiro berbisik lewat _earphone_ yang dikenakan Raito.

"_And I was like baby...baby...baby... oooh like..."_

"Nggak tau. Hush diam dulu," Raito balas berbisik. "Halo? L Lawliet?"

L masih diam dan hanya memandangi Raito. Raito mulai merasa takut, jangan-jangan L punya penyakit apa gitu yang bisa membuatnya muntah pelangi.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki tua yang diingat Raito sebagai laki-laki tua yang beberapa hari yang lalu menyelamatkan L dari kepungan para wartawan datang menghampiri L.

"L?" L masih tidak menjawab. "Elleee? Hellooooh?" laki-laki tua itu menjentikkan jarinya dengan gaya lebay di depan muka L.

Untungnya L langsung sadar.

"Watari? Ada apa?"

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Nggak."

Watari memandang L dengan aneh sebentar. "Para undangan sudah datang semua, saatnya pidato."

"Oke." L lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Raito yang kelihatannya sedang bingung. "Hai," sapa L.

"_Raito dia menyapamu, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini," _bisik Soichiro.

"_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa..."_

"Hai," Raito kembali menyapa sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

L langsung maju dan menjabat tangan Raito. "Siapa namamu?"

"Raito."

"Raito-_chan_," Raito merasakan matanya berkedut. "Cantik sekali," Seakan tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu L membelai-belai pipi Raito.

"_YOSH!"_ Raito merasakan seakan kupingnya disiram air panas karena ayahnya, ibunya dan adiknya sama-sama berteriak kegirangan.

"Aku kayak ngedenger sesuatu, Raito-_chan_ juga ngedenger nggak?" tanya L.

"Oh, mungkin cuma kucing." jawab Raito sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"L, para tamu sudah menunggu," sela Watari yang kagum melihat adegan di depannya antara L dan orang asing yang bernama Raito-_chan_ ini.

"Oke. Raito-_chan_ duduk disini dan jangan pergi kemana-mana." L mendudukkan Raito di sofa empuk yang tadi di dudukinya.

"_Turuti kemauannya Raito! Bilang oke!" _bisik Soichiro bersemangat.

"O-Oke." jawab Raito sambil duduk.

L bersama Watari kemudian meninggalkan Raito untuk L memberikan pidato penyambutan dan pengumuman pembukaan perusahaan barunya dan hal-hal membosankan sejenis.

"_Kerja bagus Raito, kelihatannya L Lawliet sudah mulai menyukaimu," _bisik Soichiro yang terdengar sangat bahagia.

"_Duh!_ Kayaknya nggak ada deh orang yang nggak suka sama aku," balas Raito narsis dan melempar poninya ke samping.

"_Kamu...terlihat paling cantik...dengan skutermatik yang menawan dengan gaya klasik jaman sekarang..."_

"_Ookee... terserah deh yang penting kamu jangan sampai mengacaukan rencana kali ini,"_ saran Soichiro.

"Gampang." balas Raito sambil meminum minuman yang disuguhkan di mejanya.

Setelah selama beberapa menit L menyampaikan pidatonya, dia kembali lagi dan duduk di sebelah Raito.

"_Bersikap manis Raito,"_ bisik Soichiro saat L sudah duduk di sebelah Raito.

"Kenapa pidatonya cepat sekali?" tanya Raito.

"Karena aku mau menemani Raito-_chan,_" jawab L sambil menatap Raito dengan matanya yang lebar dan berwarna hitam. Dan memakai _eyeliner_?

Raito membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Raito-_chan_ kesini bersama siapa?"

"Um, sendirian,"

"Jalan kaki?"

"Nggak, maksudnya tadi sama ayah,"

"Oh. Ayahnya Raito-_chan_ polisi ya?"

"Um, kok tau?"

"Karena Raito-_chan_ telah menilang hatiku."

"_Awwww..."_ bisik ke tiga Yagami di seberang sana yang dari tadi mengamati dan menguping pembicaraan Raito dan korbannya.

Setelah banyak gombalan, banyak 'awwww', banyak makan makanan manis dan setelah acara ini kelihatannya Raito harus memeriksakan telinganya apakah masih bisa berfungsi dengan normal Raito sudah duduk di limusin yang akan mengantarnya pulang dengan L di sampingnya dan memegang tangannya.

"L, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot menggandeng tanganku dari tadi, tapi aku tidak akan tersesat di limusin yang sedang berjalan. Jadi _please_, bisakah kau melepaskannya?" Raito mencoba melepaskan tangannya (dua-duanya) yang dari tadi di pegang L tapi L malah memegangnya semakin kuat.

"Tapi Raito-_chan_ sudah membuatku tersesat. Tersesat di hutan cinta yang sedang membara," kata L sambil menatap mata cokelat Raito dalam-dalam.

Raito memutar bola matanya, "Tapi aku kegatalan, aku butuh tanganku untuk menggaruknya,"

"Bagian mana yang gatal? Biar aku saja yang menggaruknya untuk Raito-_chan_,"

Raito menghela napas panjang, "Terserah."

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Saat Raito sampai di rumah (dengan L bersikap sangat _gentle_ dengan membukakan pintu limusin dan menggandeng tangan Raito selama perjalanan dari limusin ke pintu depan rumah Raito) ayahnya, ibunya dan adiknya sudah menunggunya di depan rumah dengan senyum sangat lebar di wajah-wajah mereka.

"Halo L Lawliet, terima kasih sudah mengantar Raito pulang," Soichiro maju dan menjabat tangan L.

L yang terpaksa harus melepaskan tangan Raito untuk menjabat tangan calon mertuanya tersenyum dan bilang tidak apa-apa dan dia malah senang bisa mengantar Raito dan bisa mengenal keluarganya.

"Oh bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu? Kebetulan aku sama Sayu tadi sudah membuat kue, pie, cookies, milkshake, brownies, dan jus banyak sekali," tawar Sachiko sambil tersenyum manis.

Bagaimana bisa membuat kue, pie, cookies, milkshake, brownies, dan jus banyak sekali bisa kebetulan? Raito kadang-kadang berpikir harus mengajari ibunya cara berbohong yang baik dan benar. Atau mungkin dia bisa menulis buku "_Kiat-kiat Berbohong yang Baik dan Benar dan Mengikuti Etika yang Sudah Ditentukan" _mungkin akan menjadi _bestselle_r.

"Itu akan sangat menyenangkan, sayangnya aku sudah harus kembali. Mungkin besok aku akan kesini lagi," tolak L. Dia lalu berpaling ke Raito dan memeluknya sambil mencium pipi Raito.

"Selamat malam Raito-_chan_, sampai ketemu besok." Dan dengan lambaian terakhirnya ke keluarga Yagami L memasuki limusinnya dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"_Selamat malam duhai kekasih...sebutlah namaku menjelang tidurmu..."_

Dan dengan nyanyian terakhir dari Sayu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

* * *

><p>Apakah yang akan terjadi besok antara L dan Raito?<p>

Apakah Raito akan benar-benar menulis bukunya?

Dan apa benar L memakai eyeliner?

Nantikan di Warisan selanjutnya...

.

.

.


End file.
